It has heretofore been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,415,245 and 1,789,782 and 3,606,338, that jigsaw type picture puzzles can be viewed in assembled form in frames or windowed boxes. However, the picture must be fully assembled first and thereafter secured by covering with edge strips and glass to seal it in place. The picture then may be hung for viewing.
However, the puzzle when assembled in the frame to be hung as a picture is only worked once and is not ordinarily adapted to be worked over and over at will without disassembly of the frame.
Furthermore, the picture cannot readily be changed in the frame without disassembly.